Therapeutic lasers are often used to treat various conditions of the eye. For example, a specific type of condition that may be treated with such lasers is diabetic retinopathy. Diabetic retinopathy, is damage to the retina that is due to complications of diabetes. If left untreated, diabetic retinopathy can eventually lead to blindness. Diabetic retinopathy typically results from microvascular retinal changes. For example, diabetic induced effects may damage tissue of the eye, which may change the formation of the blood-retinal barrier and make the retinal blood vessels become more permeable. In treating such conditions, one or more light beams may be directed into the eye and/or onto retinal tissue to cause photocoagulation of the tissue so as to finely cauterize ocular blood vessels and/or prevent blood vessel growth to induce various therapeutic benefits. Laser photocoagulation is commonly used for early stages of retinopathy.
In providing laser photocoagulation treatments, however, it is important to avoid damaging sensitive tissue of the eye, such as the fovea, macula, and the like. In certain instances, it may be desired to treat tissue close to one or more of these areas while ensuring that damage to such areas is avoided. Conventional laser photocoagulation techniques do not offer optimal solutions to treating areas close to such sensitive tissue while ensuring that damage to such tissue will be avoided or greatly reduced. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for improved laser photocoagulation methods for treating various conditions of the eye, such as diabetic retinopathy.